gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bongo Playing Snowman
This is a custom series i made Teen Titans Animated Props (Non-Holiday) Animated Head Shaking Superstar Robin-Plays "The Way I Are", "We Will Rock You", and the "Teen Titans Theme Song". Head moves side to side and mouth moves in sync to the words. Jailhouse Jinx- plays "Jailhouse Rock" and "Please Release Me." She shakes the cell bars while singing. Cowgirl Terra-plays Long Tall Texan and Rawhide while swinging her lasso and moving her mouth, which features Synchromotion technology. Rapping Cyborg and Jinx-In Da Club, Crazy In Love,Yeah,Rapper`s Delight,and The Titan Rap play as the two bob their bodies. Titan Rap Lyrics: (insert lyrics) Sleepy Starfire and Raven-Mr. Sandman plays as Starfire and Raven move their heads and arms. Big Mouth Silkie Bass-Under The Water and Put Me Back In The Water-same motion as Big Mouth Billy Bass Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Staff Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Rare Nunchuck Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Extremly Rare Empty Hand Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Starzilla-Starzilla (Spoof of Godzilla) The Teen Titans Band-Bad To The Bone,Don`t Be Cruel,Mack The Knife,That`s The Way I Like It,We Will Rock You,Don`t Worry Be Happy,In The Mood,Take Me To The Water,I Like To Move It, Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy, Cotton-Eye Joe and The New And Improved Teen Titans Song Biking Robin And Starfire-Born To Be Wild Nibor Vs Starfire-Hit Me With Your Best Shot and I Fought The Man And The Man Won Rocking Terra-Are You Ready For Some Football Partying Starfire And Blackfire-Party Like A Rockstar Caddyshack Beast Boy-I`m All Right The Clean Up Crew Band-Sharp Dressed Man, The Teen Titans Go Theme Song, The song that is played in Grandma Voice,and The Titans Clean Up Song Big Mouth Silkie Bass Superstar-Act Naturally and Staying Alive Rocking Robin-Rocking Robin and The Chicken Dance Cowboy Beast Boy-I Want To Be A Cowboy and Don`t Tell My Heart Animal Riding Titans-La Bamba and Limbo Rock Singing In The Rain Robin And Terra-Singing In The Rain Lowrider Robin And Jinx-Lowrider Jungle Boogie Beast Boy-Jungle Boogie The Punk Titans-Move With You and Tragedy Starfire and Scarecrow Robin-If I Only Had A Brain Starfire Holding Silkie-You Are My Sunshine The Titan Golf Acadamy-The Three Stooges Theme Ridin' Dirty Terra-Ridin' Dirty 80s Robin and Starfire-Robin is dressed in a neon green outfit complete with shutter glasses and Starfire is dressed in a neon pink outfit complete with shutter glasses, legwarmers, fingerless fishnet gloves and lace skirt. They dance by swiveling their arms, head and hips and move their mouths while they play "My Sharona." Chloe aka:A Wikia Contributor, Thanks for the idea Starfire and Beast Boy on the Dance Floor-Tik Tok and Disco Inferno Gangster Cyborg-Ridin` Dirty Partying Titans with Terra,Jinx, Bumblebee, Gizmo,and Silkie-Over 30 songs including In Da Club and I Like To Move It Singing and Shouting Cyborg-I Feel Good-same motion as James Brown Romancing Titans (Valentine's Day Stuff) Robin And Starfire Singing Duet-You're The One Who`s Out Of This World and You Are My Sunshine Raven And Beast Boy In Fishtank-Pretty Fishy and I Feel Good Robin And Starfire On A Ferris Wheel-Forever, Love Will Keep Us Together and I Can't Get Enough Of You Baby Robin And Starfire's Wedding Day-Future's So Bright Singing Robin, Cyborg And Beast Boy Trio-You Make Us Feel The Moonfire Blues-See Ya Later Alligator Shook Up Robin-All Shook Up Evil Terra And Beast Boy-You Dropped A Bomb On Me Sea Cruise Robin And Starfire-Sea Cruise and Rock The Boat Piano Playing Beast Boy And Terra-Heartbreak Hotel Romancing Robin-Unbelievable, I Think I Love You, You Really Got Me, Love Potion Number 9 and Do You Love Me Cloakless Raven And Beast Boy-Legs Teen Titans Animated Props (Holiday Stuff) Caroling Titans-Sleigh Ride,Baby It`s Cold Outside,Jingle Bells,Up On The Housetop, and A Titan Christmas Holiday Robin, Jinx And Terra Rock Band-Jingle Bells, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Deck The Halls, Santa Baby, Holly Jolly Christmas, Frosty The Snowman, Snowmiser, Blue Christmas,Silver Bells, and The New Titan Christmas Song Trick Or Treating Titans-This Is Halloween, Superfreak, The Monster Mash, Somebody's Watching Us, I Put A Spell On You, Love Potion Number 9, We Want Candy and A Titan Halloween A Titan Halloween Lyrics: (insert lyrics) Tobagganing Titans-Let It Snow and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas Ice Kole-Ice, Ice Baby Man Beast-Clap For The Wolfman The Titans Lowrider (New Years Edition)-Lowrider and Born To Be Wild Expressions Of Joy Kole-Tutti Frutti Jingle Bells Terra-Jingle Bells and Rocking Around The Christmas Tree The Titans Sleigh-Here Comes Santa Claus and Santa Baby 4th Of July Titans-Titans Love America Robin and Starfire Under Mistletoe-It`s the Most Wonderful Time Of The Year and Santa Baby Army Man Robin (Memorial Day Edition)-As The Caissons Go Rolling Along Christmas Starfire-Santa Baby and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas Christmas Cyborg and Beast Boy-We Wish You A Merry Christmas Christmas Raven-It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas Christmas Robin-Winter Wonderland, Santa Claus is Coming to Town and Let it Snow Christmas Moonfire-Santa Buddy Christmas Jinx, Terra, Kitten, Bumblebee and Nibor-A Titan Christmas Sexual Titans (18+) The Drunk Titans-Tequila,On The Road Again,It's 5:00 Somewhere,Hot Hot Hot, and The Drunk Titans Song Drunk Titans Song lyrics: D-R-U-N-K T-I-T-A-N-S Drunk titans, let's go! Doctor Cyborg And Jinx-Bad Case Of Loving You Note:There are 2 version of the Flirty Flashers:There are ones that have bikinis on and ones that are naked Flirty Flasher Raven-Scream Message: You make me wanna SHOUT! Flirty Flasher Starfire-It`s Raining Men Message: Hallelujah! Flirty Flasher Terra-Papa`s Got A Brand New Bag Message: You're genetic! Flirty Flasher Jinx-Come And Get Your Love Message: You're magic! Flirty Flasher Blackfire-Umbrella Message: It's raining boys...hallelujah! Flirty Flasher Kole-Ice Ice Baby Message: Brrr...sometimes love is cold as ice. Titan Casino-The Gambler (same recording as Maverick, but un-chipmunked) Flirty Flasher Kitten (Graduation Version)-Celebration and School`s Out Message: Phew, it's finally over. Flirty Flasher Kitten (Limited Edition Graduation Version)-Celebration, School`s Out, and Get This Party Started Message: School's Out Forever! Gigolo Robin (With Pole Dancing Starfire)-Just A Gigolo, It's Raining Men and I`m Sexy And I Know It Gigolo Robin (With Pole Dancing Raven)-Just A Gigolo, No Scrubs and I`m Sexy And I Know It Flirty Flasher Bumblebee-No Scrubs Message: You're as sweet as honey! Robin and Starfire Having Sex-Everybody Have Fun Tonight. Their heads move while they have sex. Cyborg Whipping Jinx-Whip It Knockoffs Note:These were made by Cuddle Barn and they put them on this page,thanks alot Cuddle Barn,you suck! Also,this is a section where you may add your on creations Singing Robin-dances, plays "Rockin' Robin" and lights up green. Singing Starfire-dances, plays "Firework" and lights up pink and green. Singing Raven-dances, plays "Dark Horse" and lights up purple. Singing Cyborg-dances, lights up blue and red and plays "Dance to the Music." Singing Beast Boy-dances, sings "Wild Thing" and lights up green. Singing Jailhouser Jinx-plays "Jailhouse Rock", dances and lights up blue and pink. Singing Holiday Titans and Jinx-sway and sings "A Titan Christmas" and "'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Blues Version) Singing Halloween Titans and Jinx-sway and sings "A Titan Halloween" and "In The Midnight Hour" SInging Clean-Up Titans, Terra, Kole and Jinx-sway and sings the "Titan Clean-Up Song" Singing Valentine Robin, Raven and Starfire Trio-sing "Build Me Up Buttercup" while swaying like the Monster Mash Trio. Singing Valentine Beast Boy, Cyborg and Jinx Trio-sing "Sugar Pie Honey Bunch" while swaying like the Monster Mash Trio. Singing Flashing Raven-sings "Scream" Singing Flashing Starfire-sings "It's Raining Men" Phrases These are phrases for the animatronics, only the ones here will have phrases, unless you have a good idea on what other animatronics would say, feel free to put it on here. Animated Head Shaking Superstar Robin-1. Whats happening, hot stuff? 2. Let's rock! Jailhouse Jinx-Excuse me, let me out of here! Cowgirl Terra-1: Yeehaw! 2: Yahoo! Rapping Cyborg and Jinx-Oh yeah, yo! Kung Fu Fighting Robin(Staff Version)-Hiya! Keeyi! Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Rare Nunchuck Version)-same as staff version Kung Fu Fighting Robin(Extremely Rare Empty Hand Version)-same as staff version Starzilla-I will destroy you all! Biking Robin And Starfire-Robin: Let's hitch a sweet ride, shall we? Starfire: Yeah, boyee! (Breadwinners style) Nibor Vs Starfire-Nibor: Gotcha now, Starfire! Partying Starfire And Blackfire-Let's have a party!, Party time! Animal Riding Titans-Woohoo!, Ride em cowboy!, Yeehaw and yahoo! Singing In The Rain Robin And Terra-We're so happy we could sing! Lowrider Robin And Jinx-Robin: You go, girl! Starfire Holding Silkie-I love you so much. 80s Robin and Starfire-Totally tubular! Starfire and Beast Boy on the Dance Floor-Starfire: Paaaarty! Beast Boy: I have caught disco fever, baby! Raven And Beast Boy In Fishtank-You're a pretty fishy, don't you think? Robin And Starfire On A Ferris Wheel-Love is...a carousel of...relationships. Robin And Starfire`s Wedding Day-Robin: I do take Starfire to be my wife! (kiss) The Moonfire Blues-Oh yeah! Shook Up Robin-I am all shook up!, Yadda yadda yadda!, Beedee beedee beedee! Badabadabada! Evil Terra And Beast Boy- Sea Cruise Robin And Starfire- Piano Playing Beast Boy And Terra- Romancing Robin- Cloakless Raven And Beast Boy- Caroling Titans- Trick Or Treating Titans- Ice Kole- Man Beast- The Titans Lowrider (New Years Edition)- The Titans Sleigh- 4th Of July Titans- Robin and Starfire Under Mistletoe-Muah, I love you! Christmas Starfire- Christmas Cyborg and Beast Boy- Christmas Raven- Christmas Robin- Christmas Moonfire- Christmas Jinx, Terra, Kitten, Bumblebee and Nibor- Note:The Sexual Titans are allowed to have sexual phrases,swearing,and sex words The Drunk Titans- Doctor Cyborg And Jinx- Flirty Flasher Raven- Flirty Flasher Starfire- Flirty Flasher Terra- Flirty Flasher Jinx- Flirty Flasher Blackfire- Flirty Flasher Kole-1: I'm so cold, I'm ice cold! Titan Casino- Flirty Flasher Kitten (Graduation Version)-Ah, this is the life. Gigolo Robin (With Pole Dancing Starfire)- Gigolo Robin (With Pole Dancing Raven)- Flirty Flasher Bumblebee- Robin and Starfire Having Sex-1:Starfire: Oh, baby! We're having a baby, baby! 2:Starfire:Why do they call this sex? Robin:I have no clue. Starfire: Cause, you know what that means, it's short for sexual intercourse! 3: Robin: Do orgasms make you horny, baby? Yeah, do they? 4: Robin: I'm getting randy here! Cyborg Whipping Jinx- Gallery Note:Feel free to put picture of the animatronics here.also,you may put videos of the animatronics.Here are the animatronics that are not allowed: All Naked Flirty Flashers,only bikini versions are allowed here Robin and Starfire Having Sex Please,no naked drawings Character These are some characters/facts you may not know about from Teen Titans (Note:these are fan made facts that may or may not be true) Nibor (Custom)-Nibor is an evil Robin clone made by Slade.One time,he kidnapped Starfire and almost shot her,but Robin saved her. Moonfire (Custom)-Moonfire was Starfire`s boyfriend on Tamaran.One day he came down to earth to visit her,only to find her kissing Robin,which made him very depressed. Cyborg-James Brown was Cyborg`s father Robin-Even though they did not say so,Slade is Robin`s father Starfire- Alf(from the 80s tv show)is one of her cousins Beast Boy- His real name is Garfield, his parents called him that because he ate a lot and he can turn into him Terra- When she got beat up by the titans in "Aftershock part 2" Slade raped her off camera, but they replaced the scene with her getting beat up by him instead Jinx- Her great grandmother was the wicked witch of the west, that is why she said "Think of me as the wicked witch, tin man." in the porno "Jinxed" Raven- She has a secret crush on Robin, not Beast Boy. Category:Customs Category:Series Category:Pop Culture